Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a small blond fairy with a knack for finding lost things and using them to make tools to help all of her fellow fairys. Tinker Bell Tinker Bell began her life when a baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night. The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed (In Secret of the Wings, it was revealed that the laugh actually broke into two seeds and one was taken to winter and became Periwinkle) to Never Land, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence poured a cupful of pixie dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blond fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it, indicating great skill, and Queen Clarion dubbed her "Tinker Bell." She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies do not visit the Mainland. Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Vidia suggested that Tink could become a garden fairy if she could round up the sprinting thistles into a pen, but Tink's efforts resulted in wrecking the fairies' efforts at bringing spring to the mainland. Tink was able to set the preparations for spring back on track with inventions she built from lost things, and as a sort of reward Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion allowed Tinker Bell to visit the Mainland to return a music box to a young Wendy. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Fairy Mary choseTinker Bell to create the ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to create blue pixie dust. When Terence accidentally broke the scepter, Tink got furious causing her to break the moonstone (which was to go into the scepter). That evening, she goes to the fairy tale theatre looking for Fairy Mary to ask about the moonstone and ends up watching a show about the Mirror of Incanta, a magic mirror which granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. Tinker Bell sets out in a balloon she creates to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the third and last wish to restore the shattered moonstone to its original form Tinker Bell set off to find the Mirror of Incanta, which would allow her to wish for a new moonstone. Along the way she met a firefly named Blaze. After accidently using her one wish to make Blaze be silent, after that Terence came after finding out where she headed after he went to her house to talk to her, he helped her use the broken fragments of the moonstone, which allowed her to create a more effective staff. She and Terence then led the Revelry to the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Tink went to Fairy Camp on the mainland, presumably an outpost where nature fairies stayed to monitor nature. While there she met Lizzy Griffiths, a lonely nine-year-old human girl. When Lizzy's father discovered Tinker Bell, he tried to capture and show her to other scientists, but ended up capturing Vidia instead. Tinker Bell, Lizzy, and her friends talked Dr. Griffiths into releasing Vidia Pixie Hollow Games In Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Fairy Mary. They did well and made it to the second day, but had lost at twig spheres. She had fixed Rosetta and Chloe's cart, and cheered them on Secret of the Wings In Secret of the Wings Tinkerbell travels to the Winter Woods. During her trip, Tinkerbell meets an ice-talent fairy named Periwinkle whom was born with the same laugh. Because of this, they are considered twin sisters due to the fact that not only do they look alike and think alike in some aspects, their wings have the exact same pattern on it, something that should not happen since every fairy's wings are meant to be different. Outfits When she first arrives in Pixie Hollow she is wearing a white dandelion dress. After the tinker fairys bring her to her new home in Tinkers Nook her closet is full of uniforms that are to big for her. She puts one on and takes a pair of scissors and turns her over sized outfits and turns them into her iconic green dress. In the cooler weather of autumn, her outfit now consists a long-sleeve shirt, shawl, leggings and boots. Relationships Silvermist − Silvermist is Tinker Bell's absent-minded friend. She is a water fairy. Rosetta − Rosetta is Tinker Bell's stylish friend. She is a garden fairy. Iridessa − Iridessa is Tinker Bell's overprotective friend. She is a light fairy. Fawn − Fawn is Tinker Bell's rough 'n tough friend. She is an animal fairy. Vidia − Vidia is Tinker Bell's former rival and now her good friend (sorta). She is a fast-flying fairy. Terence − Terence is Tink's best friend. Terence is a dust-keeper fairy, he has a crush on Tinker Bell and in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure he helps her fix the moonstone staff. Periwinkle − Periwinkle is Tinker Bell's sister. Their wings are the same because they were born of the same laugh. They don't meet until Secret of the Wings. She is a frost fairy. Clank and Bobble − Clank and Bobble are eccentric tinker sparrow men and were the first tinker fairies that Tinker Bell met. Fairy Mary − Fairy Mary is Tinker Bell's boss. However they have a lot in common and become very close after Tinker Bell realizes that she is indead a tinker. In The Pixie Hollow Games, she was partners with Tinker Bell.